(1) Field
The present invention relates generally to training devices for improved fitness, and more particularly, to training devices designed to strengthen certain muscles of the body. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a training device for developing the strength and coordination beneficial when performing certain gymnastic movements.
(2) Related Technology
The pommel horse is well known in the art. It has a cylindrical body covered with leather and two upright handles, or pommels, near the center. The pommel horse is usually held off the ground by a support at each end.
Performing exercises on the pommel horse is difficult and requires significant strength. These exercises involve placing the hands on either the horse or the pommels and swinging the legs in a circular motion while holding them off the ground. The legs may either be held together or apart depending on the particular exercise being performed.
For young gymnasts or those new to the sport, performing pommel horse exercises is very difficult. Newcomers must spend a significant amount of time building the strength needed to perform these exercises. What is needed, therefore, is a training device that allows users to practice swinging their legs around in a circular motion, while at the same time developing the upper, mid, and lower body strength needed to perform pommel horse exercises. The benefits of such a device would not be limited to gymnasts or those desiring to perform pommel horse exercises. Such a device would also be beneficial to those simply desiring to build strength, muscle, stamina, coordination, flexibility or any combination thereof. Beyond its benefits in terms of general fitness, it may also have medical uses. For example, it may be used as part of a rehabilitation therapy or physical therapy for those having lower body or spinal injuries.